


Visit Me Often

by TsarAlek



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ashe Has Dangerous Fingers, Ashe is stronk, Developing Relationship, Fencing, Guess that's ending up in most of my fics now, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Modern Era, Mutual Masturbation, Sense 8 au, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Tears, taekwondo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarAlek/pseuds/TsarAlek
Summary: Felix is entirely normal- strong, a brilliant fencer, and smart, but a normal person. That normalcy is turned on its head when Felix has a dream and meets a silver haired boy. Soon enough, Felix is seeing him everywhere in the real world too- with no explanation as to why. What's more, Felix quickly finds himself falling for him.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Felix Birthday Week 2020





	Visit Me Often

**Author's Note:**

> For Felix week day 5: Tears, Sword/Sheild, Supernatural AU. So this is based off of the show Sense8 on Netflix, very good show, highly recommend. I retconned the having to be born on the same day thing and these two are the only two in their cluster.   
> NOTE: You don't need prior knowledge of the show to enjoy this fic!

_ The first time the two met was in a dream. _

Felix wasn’t particularly used to lucid dreaming; if he didn’t have dreamless sleep then his dreams were strange or nightmarish. He wasn’t blessed with sweet happy fun times and eating mountains of spicy curry. Felix didn’t get to enjoy figure skating on hot asphalt in the middle of a summer sun while his brother watched him- a dream his friend Sylvain once told him about. Felix didn’t even have wet dreams. No beautiful men visited him in his dreams and fucked him into the mattress with moans and exaltation- forcing him awake to an uncomfortable erection or a mess of sperm in his underwear. 

There were the weird and the nightmares: being chased by his brother holding a knife, being shot at university, watching his friend Sylvain die, eating live rats. None of his dreams tended to be pleasant and most commonly if Felix was allowed a week without a nightmare- he considered it a victory.

His history with dreams made this a rather odd sensation. He could fly, jump to great heights and glide down, conjure things into his palm. All of it was surreal, like he had been let loose in a sandbox game with infinite funds. It was novel, no doubt, but Felix wasn’t entirely sure what to do with his newfound lucid dream powers.

Then a silver haired boy with angel wings landed in front of him. His eyes glowed green and as he gently landed, his wings dissipated into dust and scattered into the wind. 

The two sized each other up for a moment, unsure of what to do next. 

Despite having never met the silver haired man with the striking eyes and handsome features, Felix felt a kinship with him. It was impossible to describe the feeling of familiarity Felix felt when looking at the man… as though they knew each other well and had shared secrets in the dark. He was someone Felix trusted without having ever spoken together. 

He opened his mouth, “Hey.” and woke up.

The dream stuck with him for the next few days- the image of the angelic man who Felix felt he knew so deeply. Somehow… Felix felt like a box had been opened that he could no longer close- he only hoped it wasn’t pandemonium.

~~~~~

_ The second time the two met was in the middle of the street. _

Felix was walking to his next class- microbiology. It wasn’t his favorite science by any means but the professor was a no nonsense kind of man and dove right into material. At least his class was never boring.

He bumped into a solid form in front of him and dropped the phone he had been staring at while walking. As cooly as possible, without also sounding like a total asshole, Felix gently apologized, “Sorry about that.” 

The other person’s hand reached down and grabbed his phone before handing it back to him.

Felix recognized the green of his eyes and silver of his hair. They had met in the dream. Well, almost met anyway. Felix had only managed a “hey” before being returned to reality. 

The man looked a bit lost, as though he wasn’t familiar with the area. His eyes were slightly worried and he laughed nervously. “No no… It’s not your fault entirely. I was spacing out.”

He seemed he had more to say but a strange silence fell over the two. “Do… Do I know you?” The silver haired man broke the silence first. He looked confused and deep in thought. That was a question that Felix wished he knew the answer to.

“I don’t think we’ve ever met… but I feel like I know you too.”

“This is going to sound strange. Am I dreaming again?” 

“You remember that dream? I thought it was... huh.”

Another silence fell.

“Where are we? I don’t recognize this place.”

Felix pointed at the bell tower. “The University of Fhirdiad, how do you not know where you are?”

Now the man looked completely confused. “What? But… I live in Nuvelle… I was walking down the street there and when I turned right to walk into my favorite coffee shop I ended up here.” 

“That’s not possible. Nuvelle is over a thousand miles away.”

“I have to be dreaming.” The silver haired man pinched himself and his face contorted in pain. 

“Woah there… don’t like… hurt yourself.”

“I’m not dreaming.” 

“I could have told you tha-”

“Feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiix. What are you doing? You’re going to be late to class!” A voice sounded from behind him.

He instantly recognized who it belonged to- his old friend Sylvain. Sure enough, Sylvain trotted up beside him with a cup of far too sweet caramel, vanilla, tres leche, cappuccino, frappulatte, soy milk, root beer flavored- everything but the kitchen sink coffee; which likely lacked any actual coffee. In his other hand was his drink no doubt- black coffee, ACTUAL coffee, with a dash of vanilla and cream. 

“Were you on the phone or something? I didn’t see anyone and you were just standing there talking.”

“What? But I was…” As he turned to look at the area silver hair was standing- he noticed a distinct lack of silver hair. “Yeah. On the phone.” 

“Oh… Well okay. Come on, I got your favorite, we’re gonna be late!”

“Sure…” Felix allowed himself to be dragged along by Sylvain to class.  _ Am I dreaming?  _

Through the rest of the day, he became acutely aware that he was awake. Something else entirely was going on. 

~~~~~

_ The third time the two met was in the middle of a fencing match. _

Felix fenced all three styles: Foil, Epee, and Sabre, this was a foil match. Foil was perhaps his weakest- the rules for hitting were strictest: only torso hits counted. He much preferred Epee style- where the entire body was open to strike, it felt more primal and helped him get into the zone far better. Still, the foil was the original and he was damn good at it all the same, it helped to refine his style in a way that he could use for the other two forms as well.

His opponent charged him down, jumping forward quickly- like a rabbit. His foil was held firmly forward threatening Felix’s chest. Through the mesh of his mask he could see the silver tip threatening to touch him. The man overstepped and Felix lunged forward while he was yet in the air. The ground beside him lit, his hit counted. 

The two returned to their sides. He charged forward this time and deflected a jab forward with expert grace before thrusting forward and scoring his second point on his opponent’s chest. 

He was really feeling the groove now, he knew his opponent, he knew his ticks, he was going to win.

Round four started, he was up one point. The man jabbed furiously forward, each time being deflected. He was desperate for a win. Felix lunged- and saw a flash of silver that didn’t belong to his or his opponents foil.

To his side was the man once again- sitting on a… bar stool in the middle of the room. He was once more looking rather confused. 

His opponent noticed his distracted attention and lunged forward but Felix managed to catch the foil. The two lunged forward together and locked the guards before Felix lunged back and subsequently tripped on air while his opponent struck his chest.

His opponent’s side of the floor lit up. The next bout was match point. 

Felix took a breath and looked to the side where the man was slowly climbing down from the bar stool and staring at the room like a child in a candy store. A referee walked forward and passed right through the man’s body. 

He was incorporeal.  _ What the fuck?  _ The first thought that came to mind was somehow, no matter how illogical,  _ ghost?  _ The second and more grounded in reality was,  _ magic?  _ Yet, he was a minor practitioner and had certainly never heard of a spell to teleport your consciousness. Still, it wasn’t impossible. The number of people attuned to magic was decreasing ever so slowly as time passed and technology advanced but most people had at least a minor affinity with it.

The man waved towards the stage where he and his opponent fought. Felix shook his head and faced forward once again. He had lost that round because of the distraction but this was his fight to win.

He raised his foil. The clock started. His opponent lunged and Felix stepped back… right into a coffee shop. His body passed through a table where a woman sat eating a bagel covered in what Felix assumed was disgusting cream cheese. 

Felix’s head darted around in confusion and panic. His opponent lunged again. From the side of the room, the silver haired man launched up and out of his barstool. A few patrons noticed and turned to look at him, apparently not noticing the two fencers now in their midst. 

Felix lunged and landed heavily with his right knee facing forward. He thrust his foil forward three times in rapid succession, each was deflected. As he went for another lunge attack, a small child with pigtails walked between him and his opponent.

Felix reeled back and was met with a thunk against his chest.

In an instant, he was back in the gym, staring down his opponent, who had just hit the winning point. 

Felix as calmly as possible shook hands with his companion, Dimitri. “That makes us even! Six wins and Six losses since the semester started. We’re improving.” 

Normally, he would trade barbs with the blonde haired man of brutish strength that Felix nicknamed the boar. Today, he only felt confusion and slight nausea. 

He turned and walked out of the room, to the showers. He needed to clear his head.

~~~~~

_ The fourth time the two met, they finally exchanged names.  _

Felix was in bed. He was still reeling from the insane afternoon fencing match he had. His head had calmed down despite the fact he couldn’t fathom what had happened. 

The silver haired man in the bar stool watching; Felix fencing in the middle of a crowded coffee shop, it was surreal. The biggest mystery was the fact that only he and silver hair noticed. Only they could interact. He fell through a table and felt nothing. The referee passed right through silver hair’s body.

Somehow, their consciousness was trading places… or something. This was very clearly not his area of expertise. 

Felix leaned back against the headboard of his bed and sighed. Perhaps a book would do him some good. 

Sadly, he had already removed his contacts and could see about as well as Sylvain could refrain from flirting with everyone he talked to- which was to say,  _ badly. _ He leaned over the bed to his nightstand, where he kept the pair of glasses for this time of evening. He slipped them on.

What he saw was unexpected… and enticing, though he wouldn’t admit it. 

Silver hair yelped aloud. Felix couldn’t blame him. He had just finished a shower it seemed, his hair was dripping and his only covering was a towel. “What are you doing in my room?”

“This is my room.”

“... oh.”

There was a silence that dragged on for moments too long before he started to laugh. “I guess the question is what am  _ I  _ doing in  _ your  _ room.” Silver hair smiled and grabbed his towel, to ensure it didn’t fall and accidentally flash Felix. 

“That is the million gold question.” 

“Well… at least this didn’t happen while I was  _ In  _ the shower. And at least you seem to be in similar dress, that makes me feel less embarrassed.”

Felix smiled despite himself, he was wearing a pair of boxers and glasses on his face. Both of them were very clearly not expecting visitors tonight. 

“So… good fencing today. I only ever watch it on the Olympics! Up close though… It was really cool. Sorry if I accidentally caused you to lose though.” 

“It’s not your fault. I ended up fencing in the middle of a coffee house and I can’t very well blame that on you.”

Silver hair reached up and started to comb his still dripping hair with his fingers. Felix tried not to watch too closely; silver hair was easy on the eyes and if they were going to end up having lots of these rendez-vous he didn’t want to make it awkward. 

The conversation reached a natural end. Neither had much to say as they were still focused on the how, why and what the fuck of the situation. 

“Uh… right. So. I’m real. My name is Ashe. This is my blue bath towel: Bluebert the third. I think we met in a dream and now we randomly appear next to each other and only we can see each other.” Ashe reached out his hand and Felix, having no other good response, took it and shook.

“I’m Felix. I’m also real. Fuck, this is actually real."

Ashe began to laugh and Felix had to let go and chuckle at the situation himself. It was all so  _ ridiculous.  _ “Do you name all your towels or just that one?”

“Just this one, on the fly, because I’m nervous and wanted to break the ice somehow.” He grinned sheepishly and began to massage his naked and freckled shoulder.

Felix had nothing to hold back the vision of him. His body was… some holy trinity of toned, sexy, and athletic. His shoulders were slightly more broad than implied while he wore clothes and the mess of freckles on his face extended down his back and covered his shoulders. Felix felt light headed and it wasn’t because of the craziness of their situation. Ashe was  _ magnetic. _

“You okay there? You didn’t get hurt today or anything did you?” 

“No. I’m fine.” Felix averted his gaze from the piercing green that constituted his irises. They too were striking. The more he looked, or rather attempted not to, the more he found everything about Ashe was striking. “It’s just been a… strange couple of days.”

“You can say that again.”

The two settled into another contemplative silence before Ashe spoke up again. 

“Hey… so uhhhh. Since I’m here… want my phone number? I think it would be good to have, which seems silly since we apparently have the power to appear before each other like this but... You know what I mean.”

_ The power.  _ “It’s like we’re living in a comic book.” 

Ashe smiled, “No kidding.”

“It’s a good idea though, go ahead and read it off, I’ll add you.”

“Okay.” 

Felix added his number to his phone, “I’ll text you when you… go back. What term would we even use?”

“I guess return or go back is fine.” 

“Right.”

“...”

“...”

“Maybe we can control it… like eventually. That would be good, that way we can stop accidentally showing up at random times.”

“Like when you’re in a bath towel.”

“Or when you’re in the middle of fencing. I’m surprised you did as well as you did. That couldn’t have been easy.”

“You get used to pressure. It was practice and the boar is crazy if he thinks I’m letting us stay tied for very long. I’ll best him.”

“The… boar?”

Felix launched into a long tirade about Dimitri and his boarish tendencies. There was much to say on the matter of that man who irked Felix so. 

Their conversation led to many different tangents and by the time an hour had passed and Ashe’s hair had long since dried they didn’t have quite so many awkward silences anymore. 

Ashe yawned. “I hope we can figure out how to control this eventually. I’m tired and was walking to my room when I ended up here. Maybe if we say goodnight and I walk away?”

“It’s worth a shot. Goodnight. Tell me how you got so strong next time, I need to do more training.”

“I will. You’re… not so bad looking there yourself though, I don’t know what I could add.” Ashe stood up from the edge of his bed and took hold of his towel again. “Well… night then. Text me when I disappear so I can save your number… and prove we aren’t crazy and talking to ghosts or something.” 

Felix blinked. “Will… do.” He was already gone.

~~~~~

_ The ninth time the two met was decidedly unlike the others. _

_ Ashe Ubert.  _ He had been on Felix’s mind for the past few weeks now. They could more or less decide when to “travel” to each other- the word they used to describe what happened when they appeared before the other. Quite often now they talked on the phone or texted. Still, sometimes it was nice to join Ashe for a walk through the garden of Nuvelle city. They simply had to act like they were on the phone and no one was any the wiser. 

Ashe was single, an athlete of some form, though Felix was constantly forgetting to ask what, and had two siblings. The rest of his family was dead but he and his siblings were adopted by a rather kind man. He had an associates degree in statistics but got a job he loved and left school. He seemed like a particularly normal person and neither of them could fathom why they were able to appear before the other; it was nonsensical and the magic didn’t exist- both looked into it.

Still, there was nothing to be done. The two had become rather fast friends in recent weeks because of this. Felix enjoyed his presence next to him and talking to him, he was soothing. 

Felix glanced at his phone: 1:45. It was late, his work at university ran long and he had missed the last bus home. He was going to have to walk the mile back.

Faerghus was a fairly safe city. Even here, in the middle of the night, you were bound to run into people up to no good. Felix wasn’t at all surprised when figures emerged from the darkness ahead of him… and behind. 

“I don’t carry cash. I don’t have jewelry. You can frisk me but I have nothing of value.”

The leader laughed, “Well, that’s unfortunate isn’t it boys? What do you say we have fun with him anyway?”

_ Fuck. _

Felix dropped his bag and entered a fighting stance, fists raised to defend himself as the figures closed in.

~~~~~

_ Nuvelle _

Ashe stood in his apartment wearing a towel and brewing fresh coffee. He needed to stay up late tonight to do some paperwork, thankfully his first class tomorrow was past noon and he could get ample rest. 

It was hard work, being master at his dagdan dojang, but work he enjoyed. He had only recently gained the post, though he had worked at the dojang for many years already. The master who trained him, Shamir, was moving away and starting another dojang. This one was entrusted to him.

Ashe smiled and picked up his coffee to bring to his lips. He had earned it, he was a sixth degree black belt in Dagdan Taekwondo after all.

A heavy impact hit his chest. The air was knocked out of him and he dropped his coffee cup which shattered against the tile and burned his feet with hot coffee. He fell backwards and landed against the couch, reeling from the blow. His towel slipped free but that was the least of his worries in his empty apartment as blow after blow struck him from nowhere.

~~~~~

The thugs began to kick Felix. He was a strong fencer and trained with swords; he was a good enough street fighter but eight people against one? He didn’t stand a chance. 

Still, he got two. That first guy had a broken nose and the second one took a nice hefty kick to the balls. Felix Fraldarius was not so weak as to not take two goons down with him. 

Still, now his limp body was being held up by two goons from behind while their boss wailed on him. It wasn’t pleasant. His body was strong but even so, no one was built for such sustained abuse as this.

He feared he may pass out, he was bleeding from the nose and mouth and his chest was hurting. 

Suddenly, without warning, his body moved. 

His hand shot out behind him and grabbed the nutsack of the goon holding him up before squeezing. The goon roared in pain and leg go. 

Quick as a flashe, his now free arm shot out and punched the hand of the other man holding him down.

He yelped and lurched back. Felix shot to his feet and stared the head honcho down. 

“Oho! You have some fight left in yo-” Felix ran up and jumped into the air, higher than he thought possible before spinning in the air and slamming the flat of his foot directly into the side of the snide man’s face. The man’s head snapped back so violently that Felix immediately feared he had broken his neck. Blood spurted out of his mouth and he tumbled to the ground, instantly knocked out.

He didn’t stop, he took a fighting stance that he definitely didn’t recognize as his own and stared the goons down. 

One charged. 

His body moved without input and blocked the rapid flurry of punches before pushing him back. The man lost his balance and Felix felt his body wind up. His fists tucked into his body and he leaned to one side before launching his leg out and slamming the flat of his foot directly into the man’s chest. He… definitely felt a crack with that blow.

One of the goons behind him screamed and ran forward. Felix’s body jumped into the air and spun around. His foot found a second unwilling face to brutally smash into. 

The remaining two goons looked at each other before turning around and running into the night, clearly not willing to meet the same fate as their incapacitated comrades.

The energy in his body hummed down to nothing and Felix fell to the ground, exhausted.

“Felix. Are you okay?” 

_ Ashe.  _ His vision was blurry and his head was spinning but he could hear and see Ashe in front of him. “What just happened?”

“I don’t know… I was in my apartment and suddenly lurched back like I was punched. Then I was here, surrounded by them so… I handled it.”

Felix blinked his eyes and tried to focus them. “I’d say you more than handled it there. What was that?”

Ashe laughed. “Taekwondo. I’m… a sixth degree black-belt.” 

Ashe reached out and Felix took his hand, letting himself be dragged back to his feet.”So… you did that?”

“I guess so. It would make sense why my body felt… different, less flexible. Sorry if your legs are sore in the morning.”

Funny, but he was more worried about the bruising right now. “Thanks…” It felt strange and foreign to rely on other people but Ashe truly had saved him from a hospital visit. “Remind me not to cross you…” Felix turned red.

“Is something wrong?” 

Felix lurched his eyes away from Ashe and covered his mouth.

“Are you ok?”

“..k..d”

“What?”

“Naked. Ashe, you’re naked.”

Ashe looked down and turned red. “Oh. My towel must have fallen off when I fell back…”

A long silence ensued before Ashe spoke next. “It’s fine. I’m far more worried about you. You’re the only one who can see me anyway. Let me walk you home, I’m worried more will show up.”

“Okay.” 

Felix allowed Ashe to walk him home. It was exceedingly difficult not to look at Ashe’s naked and beautiful body while they went and he was sure Ashe caught him taking a few stray glances. How could he resist at least peeking? Everything Ashe had was on display for him to see. 

They arrived at his house and Felix fell onto his bed after making sure his door was locked. Ashe took a seat next to him, still not wearing anything, still intoxicatingly beautiful. 

“We made it back. I’m going to go back now but call or travel if you need anything okay?” Ashe laughed. “It’s okay to look. It’s just a body.” He smiled a large goofy smile. “Maybe next time I won’t be alone in the nude.” He winked and Felix felt his face turn red. The next moment, Ashe was gone, back to Nuvelle.

Felix wanted to clean up, but the only two things he could think of right now were Ashe’s naked form saving him from thugs and sleep.

Sleep came quickly. In the morning he woke up with a mess in his underwear and a blush in his cheeks.

~~~~~

_ The seventeenth time the two met, Ashe was in tears. _

Felix felt… awful. A melancholy that he couldn’t explain hung over him the whole day. Nothing felt right and everything was completely thrown off. He felt like… crying. He didn’t cry often- not even for his father who passed away last year. He wasn’t used to it. Something was… wrong. 

He threw his backpack onto the couch and took a seat, feeling miserable and alone. 

After that fight a few weeks ago, he and Ashe realized their powers went beyond travelling, in need they could hijack each other’s bodies and help. And when Felix was punched, Ashe felt it too. 

Maybe… this wasn’t his emotion. 

Felix relaxed and let his mind seek out the one he was having increasingly hard to ignore feelings for. 

He appeared before Ashe.

Ashe was laying in bed clutching a pillow and crying. Felix sat beside him but didn’t say anything.

Ashe turned towards him. His eyes were puffy, his cheeks were red, he looked miserable and sad. Felix had never seen Ashe like this, he was always sunshine and joy, even when beating the ever loving shit out of thugs while naked.

Ashe lunged for him and pinned him to the bed, holding him there, clutching him for dear life. The sadness radiating off of him was definitely what Felix had been feeling all day; why hadn’t Ashe traveled to see him or sent a text?

Ashe held him for minutes lightly crying into his chest, wetting his shirt with tears. Felix wasn’t good at comforting people and simply held him there, stroking his head. 

“My adoptive father and brother…they’re gone. They were driving when a bus came out of nowhere and... “ His words trailed off. “He left us his money and house. His will said to split the money he had fourways- one fourth for each of us, including his own blood son. They’re gone.”

Ashe clutched Felix’s shirt, “The funeral is in a few days. I had it all organized. My siblings are both adults and have jobs and are living in the house we inherited. I’m just so…”

Felix continued to hold him and stoke his hair, his beautiful silver locks. His eyes shone the brightest green- likely because of the redness in his face. 

“Do you want me to go with you? To the funeral?”

Ashe nodded, “Sorry, you didn’t even know him. You didn’t even know me until six months ago.”

“It doesn’t matter. We’re here now.” 

Ashe held Felix for a long while and eventually drifted off to sleep. Felix stayed with him long after his puffy eyes fluttered closed, stroking his hair. He felt sad, his own sadness. He felt sad for Ashe, his friend, his ally, his special person who he had a rather special connection with. 

Felix didn’t leave his side that night, because even when he finally fell asleep, they shared another dream.

~~~~~

_ The thirty-sixth time the two met was a day Felix would never forget. _

Ashe’s usual smile and gentle glow had mostly returned to his features. Two months had passed since the funeral and Ashe was sad on occasion: Felix could feel the twinge in his heart, but doing rather well. 

The two began to visit more often, it felt so natural and right when they were near each other. Their dreams were often connected. When Felix was feeling lonely he would find himself in Ashe’s dojang, watching him teach classes, even joining in- though no one could see him. Ashe would pop up in the middle of the night, wearing his nightclothes, making Felix’s head spin, and chat with him about his day, his friends, his classes. 

The more time they shared together, the more sure Felix was that he was falling for his freckled friend. His heart rate increased when he looked at him, his dreams were filled with him, most waking moments of the day he wondered what Ashe was doing. 

“Felix?”

Felix looked up at Ashe’s smiling face. He was wearing a long blue scarf and a black coat. The fall moons came fast and a chill was beginning to settle over Fodlan. 

“Your mind is on something.”

Felix pulled his coat more tightly closed, attempting to trap some body heat. “It’s nothing.

“Liar. I can feel what you feel you know?”

Felix felt himself go red; he couldn’t blame it on the chill.

“Look…” Ashe took one of Felix’s hands and removed it’s glove before lifting his shirt and placing it underneath. 

“What are you doing?” 

He pressed Felix’s palm against his heart. It was beating rather quickly and Ashe’s face was a matching crimson color. 

“I can feel what you feel. Ever since that night I saved you from those thugs. You… weren’t the only one with dreams you know?”

Ashe gently removed Felix’s hand from under his clothes but stepped in close, to the point their noses almost touched. It was good that it was the middle of the night; Felix’s wouldn’t be able to explain his behavior off as being on the phone. 

“You looked… that night. I would have too, in your shoes. It’s okay, really.”

Felix couldn’t look away from Ashe’s face, his glowing eyes were too mesmerizing. They shone brighter than the lights of the city glinting off the massive river beside them. 

“I like you Felix. I like you a lot.” 

The words were out of his mouth and soon his mouth was on Felix’s. 

Felix was glad they could touch each other even if Ashe wasn’t actually here in the flesh. His mind saw him, so his body could touch him. Goddess, the kiss was glorious. Ashe’s scent and taste filled his senses. He could feel Ashe holding his back, pulling him closer and deeper into the kiss by the water. His mouth was promptly invaded by Ashe’s tongue- looking to explore it’s reaches. 

He felt like malleable putty beneath Ashe’s skilled hands which wandered his body, warming him under the touch and growing new patches of desire. 

Gently, the kiss broke. Ashe held his face close, foreheads touching, eyes locked. “What do you say Felix?”

There was only one thing to say. “Yes.”

~~~~~

_ The forty-seventh time the two met was in the bathroom. _

Felix felt jittery, as he often did before this. As someone who was slow to trust and even slower to allow anyone access to his heart, much less his body, he was accustomed to dealing with desires of the carnal nature on his own. Yet, still, when he opened the door to the bathroom with the bottle of lube and his green dildo in hand, he still got excited at the prospect of having it inside him. 

It would be easy to become aroused… Ashe was frequently in his thoughts now and he had gotten a full view of his naked body already, something he couldn’t, and indeed didn’t want to, forget.

Still, with such a distance away from each other they couldn’t very well have sex and Felix was feeling the need far more often as of late. Their dates were growing in frequency. Often they spent entire days “visiting” the other, enjoying their presence and chatting. They could even kiss and feel each other, despite the other not being there. Felix wondered what sex like  _ that  _ would be like but they both agreed to only have that pleasure in the corporeal flesh.

So here he was, taking a quick shower before loving his body in lieu of Ashe. 

His thoughts made slathering shampoo in his hair and soap on his body a difficult task. The anticipation of fullness and pleasure inside and out was tantalizing. His dildo was right there, sitting on the edge of the tub, waiting for him to sit atop it. 

Felix sped his shower up and washed the suds away before quickly conditioning his hair and washing that too away. 

His mind wandered to Ashe as steam rose around him. He aimed the shower head down but kept it running. The warm steam always helped him relax and he wouldn’t have to wait to wash off once he finished his task. He quickly dried off, his body was still dripping in parts but his ass and hand were dry, which was what mattered. 

With an unsteady breath, he dripped some lube into his palm and leaned over the counter, which rested lower than his waist. He reached his arm back and when his fingers touched, his dick sprang to full hardness. He knew his body, this was no abnormality. He had already been half hard with images of Ashe dancing through his mind but now… there was nothing to stave off his desire.

The first finger slid in after a bit of massaging and Felix could only think:  _ Ashe-  _ Ashe standing in the nude above the unconscious bodies of the thugs who attempted to beat him up. In that moment Felix had thought two things: he’s strong; he’s beautiful. He paid no mind to his flailing cock as he smashed faces in and broke teeth with his lethal legs and feet. He paid no mind to the blood that splattered as he pummeled the enemies who would do Felix harm. 

It was his steadfast willingness to jump into action for him, at a moments notice, that first made Felix imagine:  _ what if he was with me?  _

He allowed himself a groan as another finger slid inside, stretching him, brushing past his prostate and making his body shiver in pleasure. “ _ Ashe…”  _ One hazy word left his mouth. One lust filled sentiment flew into the ether… The ether responded in kind.

“Felix…”

Felix’s face shot up in panic. In the mirror: there he was. Ashe Ubert, standing in the nude, hand clasped over his mouth, admiring Felix’s work.

“What are you doing here?” He fought the urge to remove his fingers. Ashe had very clearly already seen him, it was no use attempting to hide what he was doing now.

“I was in the tub… thinking of you. Then I was here watching you. Is this okay, do you want me to leave?”

“No.” His sudden boldness surprised even himself. “Stay.”

Felix took in a labored breath and gently kneaded at his insides, massaging the ring of muscle and relaxing his body. Ashe walked to the side and sat atop the counter, watching him. 

Felix felt his heart pounding in his head and reverberating through his body. He was nervous, mortifyingly so. Ashe watched closely and Felix could see him slowly becoming hard as he thrust his fingers in and out repeatedly. 

Felix sighed out and hid his face against the counter. 

“Felix, are you okay?” 

He most certainly wasn’t. He had never done this in front of someone and despite the knowledge of his own body, he hadn’t ever slept with anyone. Even if he wasn’t having his first time tonight, his nerves were in high gear.

“Felix.” Ashe stood up and eyed him with worry. “I can feel it you know, your unease. It’s okay. Tell me what you want me to do.”

_ Shit.  _ They could feel each other’s emotions. He was nervous to be sure but didn’t want Ashe to leave. He wanted him here… to witness this, to know that when they met in person they could do this together and he was comfortable. He needed to relax.

“Touch me.”

Ashe smiled lightly and nodded. He walked up behind Felix and trailed his fingers down his back, leaving traces of a ghostly touch along his spine. It was electrifying. Where he touched, Felix felt the sweetest jolts of something indescribable. Felix could feel Ashe behind him, his skin was warmer than the steam in the air. 

Ashe’s hands played there on his back for a few moments before he leaned in over Felix and whispered, “How about here?” His hands found Felix’s side and grazed up and down lightly. It tickled… but felt so good. Felix sighed and arched up into it. Ashe wrapped his arm around his now standing form and kissed his neck while his arm trailed up the lines of muscle that constituted his torso. His fingers played on the field of his body- teasing him- making him burn with every sensation. 

As he was ready to add a third finger, Ashe reached his nipple and pulled. The feeling made him feel weak, but the sensation didn’t end. Ashe’s other hand returned to his back and rubbed down his spine. Felix shook and moaned before arching his back again, away from the touch. His voice was unrecognizable, it was so loud and needy. His face was a red mess of ecstasy and pleasure. When he looked into the mirror and saw Ashe standing behind him, arms reaching around him, fingers and hands playing with his body… Felix wished he could be here in person to fuck him into oblivion right now.

Felix stretched himself, scissoring open and bit his lip as he jammed his fingers into his prostate. Everywhere was heat: inside himself, down his back where Ashe stood, the air. Ashe leaned in and placed his lips against Felix’s exposed shoulder and kissed there as he pulled on Felix’s nipple once more, eliciting a lusty groan and whine from Felix. Felix leaned his head back and rested it against Ashe’s shoulder. In front of him, his dick was dripping all over the counter, behind him, Ashe’s hardness was poking his back. 

“Fuck.”

Ashe cooed, whispered, “Let go Felix.” 

Ashe’s hand found its way to Felix’s front and clasped his erection in hand. His other hand pinched his pink bud harder and pulled. It hurt, it hurt so good, all Felix wanted was  _ more. _

Inside, his fingers lurched in and out, rushing towards his inevitable conclusion. Each movement rammed his prostate and brought new waves of extreme pleasure directly to his dick, now clasped in Ashe’s hand. He was being pumped so quickly, his neck was covered in kisses and each time Ashe pulled on his nipple, Felix felt like he might collapse into a lusty heap on the ground.

“Let go.” Ashe’s voice was melodic in his ears. In the mirror, he was smiling and nuzzled Felix’s neck as Felix squirmed under the immense pleasure reverberating through his body, now being spoiled in so many places. 

The pressure built to a breaking point and yet, it just went further. Felix curled his fingers and rubbed into himself with great force as Ashe pumped him in rapid succession and the dam finally burst as Felix cried out and lurched his back. His eyes fluttered closed but Ashe kept going, milking his dick and pinching his sensitive nipples. 

Felix felt wetness erupt up his back as Ashe came without warning, and without so much as a touch from him. In all his pleasure, he hadn’t realized Ashe was grinding against his back as they worked. Ashe’s sperm was cold against his back and made him lurch again but it wasn’t unpleasant. 

After withdrawing his fingers, Felix really did collapse to the ground. Ashe followed after him and entwined his hand with Felix’s. 

“Are you okay? That… wasn’t too much?”

“I’m fine. Are you… satisfied? I didn’t even touch you.”

“You… needn’t worry about that. It was plenty just watching you like that. You are… beautiful Felix: the way you squirm when you get close, the way you arch your back when you feel good, everything, beautiful.” 

Felix felt his heartbeat pick up pace and knew his face was red. In this moment, more than any yet, he wished Ashe was here in the flesh and not just his mind. Still, when he leaned in to kiss him, half out of the desire to touch him and half to hide his face, he felt Ashe’s lips, even if they weren’t actually here.

They kissed for a long few moments, savoring the glow of their release. In essence, wasn’t this just a form of phone sex? There was extra stimulation of course, and in his mind it all felt so real. 

Their kiss broke far too soon and left Felix wanting more, wanting to hold him in his arms and sleep next to his warm body. 

“I should head back… I have an early class in the morning.”

Felix nodded and stared into his mesmerizing eyes. “Can I… visit? And sleep next to you?”

Ashe’s face broke into a radiant smile and he laughed as the word, “Yes” tumbled from his mouth.

“I’ll meet you there in a moment then. I’m going to clean up.”

Ashe nodded before disappearing from sight. 

Felix reached back to wipe himself down but quickly realized there was nothing to wipe. His back was clean, there were no markings on his neck either- all of it was in his mind.

_ Perhaps it was time to change that. _

_ ~~~~~ _

Felix wandered through the long and crowded hallways of the airport. Nuvelle City was a bustling hub of commerce and trade; no wonder the airport was such a disaster. Parents herded children forward in lines and business people chattered on their phones to corporate thousands of miles away. 

All of it was what Felix hated about travelling: people.

Then, as he meandered through the halls and towards the exit, he saw him.

Ashe Ubert wore a blue hoodie and sweatpants today. Despite the simplicity of the look, Ashe made it look stylish. The most adorable high top converse sat on his feet and he leaned against a pole scanning his phone. 

Ashe looked up and spotted him.

Felix walked faster and Ashe smiled as he took off towards him.

Ashe crashed into him with the force of a well trained martial artist, which was to say, powerfully, almost knocking him over. If anyone stared at the two embracing in the middle of the airport, Felix didn’t notice. All he noticed was Ashe’s scent, vanilla honey, and how warm he felt in Ashe’s arms, padded by fluffy fabric.

_ The fiftieth time the two met was finally, wonderfully, in the flesh at last.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Ashe kicks ass because he is strong and Taekwondo Ashe is great. I used to take Taekwondo and kicked myself in the face... twice. I cannot say I never imagined Ashe doing the same and turning red but powering through the pain. Fun Fact: a Korean dojo is called a dojang- in case you didn't know. Also- Ashe is Felix's shield <3 Which is another concept I super love. I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> P.S. I'm very not sorry for all the times they had good timing and wound up next to each other mostly or entirely nude. You're welcome XD
> 
> You can find me on [ Twitter!](https://twitter.com/TsarAlek)


End file.
